


fever

by devilmandykebaby



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood Kink, Codependency, Gore, Injury, Licking, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilmandykebaby/pseuds/devilmandykebaby
Summary: Dedue is injured in battle, Dimitri helps him clean up, in his way.





	fever

Dimitri lifted Dedue as if he weighed nothing, nothing else mattering in that moment. His ears pulsed and pounded, the confused cries of his allies calling out to him only a whisper in the distance. Dedue had been injured, impaled by an arrow on his breast and slashed on his shoulder; surely, survivable wounds, but it was Dedue. And selfish as it was, Dimitri would throw away everything if it was for his beloved. Abandoning his friends, he made a mad dash off the battlefield. They already hated him enough, but Dedue, he never would. He had proven so.

—

In his 5 years of solitude, Dimitri had learned quite a bit about how to tend to wounds, at least temporarily. Most of his scars still ached, a reminder of his incompetence, but he had lived to fight another, and that was what mattered. At least that’s what Dimitri told himself, as Dedue laid half-awake upon Dimitri’s cot, breathing heavily but alive. Dimitri had applied some healing salve he kept on hand at Mercedes’ insistance, and he thanked the goddess for that, as it was what was keeping Dedue afloat at the moment. Dimitri was pressed against Dedue’s broad, muscled chest, using his own body heat to assist in keeping Dedue awake, keep his blood flowing. 

Dimitri’s hair was a slick mess of blood and sweat from the battlefield, but nonetheless, after a time, he felt Dedue’s hand run through it, the touch alone shooting pleasure through Dimitri’s sensitive body.

“Dimitri,” Dedue whispered, ghost-like. 

“My love,” Dimitri could finally breathe, climbing up Dedue’s chest to see the light in his eyes, running his hands up Dedue’s body, touching his golden face, full of life once more.

“I apologize,” Dedue said. 

“I told you not to throw your life away again,” Dimitri shook his head. “But we’re both stubborn. And I will protect you equally as you do me.”

Dedue leaned in to kiss Dimitri; gentle, and feather-like, but that alone sent a fire through Dimitri. After five years of loneliness, the only touches being those which brought him near death—even the gentlest love was almost too much. 

“Thank you,” Dimitri said, pressed against Dedue’s neck.

Dedue chuckled. “It was you who saved me this time, my love.”

“Thank you,” Dimitri said, looking at Dedue once more. “For being the one to love me. I do not deserve you.”

Dedue wrapped his hands around Dimitri’s waist, the tips of his fingers nearly reaching. Despite everything, he was still a man of so little words, although Dimitri was helping him find his voice again, little by little. 

Dimitri had shed his armor, clothed in only an ill-fitting undershirt. Dedue ran his hands over his many scars. How many were for Dedue? How many did Dedue bear for Dimitri, in turn? 

“Dedue,” Dimitri said. “Allow me to care for you more.”

Dedue was always curious as to what went on in Dimitri’s head. He had a strange sense of humor, still the prince he once knew in so many ways. Dedue nodded, at the ready to indulge Dimitri in whatever he wished.

Dimitri sat up atop Dedue’s lap before leaning over his shoulder, the pain eased, but still a mess of blood and the beginnings of scab tissue.

Dedue’s breath hitched as he felt Dimitri’s hot breath again his barely closed wound, before he pressed his lips against it and held. Dedue was more than happy to allow Dimitri this, anything that comforted him in his volatile state. 

Dedue tensed as he felt Dimitri’s tongue against the wound. Dimitri dragged it across, leaving a trail of wetness behind, and Dedue shivered in the cold Faerghus air. He continued, licking upwards to clean the scattered crimson droplets. Dimitri hated that blood so precious was spilled, using his own mouth to clean it like a sacred ritual. He wanted to show Dedue his love in such a way, knowing he and only he would understand.

Dedue shuddered as Dimitri pressed the flat of his tongue against gouged flesh, the area numbed by Mercedes’ herbal concoction. Dimitri thoroughly cleaned it, leaving behind only flesh reddened by his loving touches. Dedue could hardly think, Dimitri was subtly grinding his ass against Dedue’s clothed cock as he licked and kissed his damaged body. 

Dimitri wished he could regain his sense of taste. He was missing out on so much, the taste of Dedue’s warm skin, his lips, his blood, his cum. He licked in a fervor, angry at all he had lost. The force caused a fresh trail of blood to drip out, and Dimitri looked upwards to Dedue in an apology. 

“It is alright, Dimitri,” Dedue pat his head. “You’re doing well.”

Dimitri blushed, sick as it was. Although he could not taste it, he memorized the silky texture of Dedue’s blood. So warm, a reminder that he was truly alive, which Dimitri still hardly believed still. 

Dimitri was growing hard, and Dedue surely felt it, and thought him disgusting for it. But he only continued stroking Dimitri’s hair, encouraging him, allowing him this. Dimitri ran his tongue across in short strokes, humming in bliss. He was caring for Dedue, he wanted to do it more, but didn’t know any other ways which he was capable. All clean, Dimitri kissed the slashed flesh, saying an internal prayer to the goddess. Maybe she would listen if his plea was in regards to Dedue, one who had never done wrong.

“Dedue,” Dimitri said, and Dedue cringed seeing his lovely face dirtied with his own blood, remnants of the battle. “Is this to your liking?”

Dedue responded by rutting against Dimitri, and he mewled, craning his head back, exposing his neck, the veins visible under his ghastly skin. “Continue,” he grasped Dimitri’s ass, lips turning up at Dimitri’s sweet moan.

Dimitri pressed wet, staining kisses down Dedue’s chest until he reached the second wound. He had removed the arrowhead, creating a larger, gaping hole. Surely, there would be a scar, among the map of already existing ones, most only a memory by now. Dedue’s body was dripping; gore, sweat and lust for the man atop him, angelic in only his eyes. 

Dimitri only dreamed his lowly body could at least please Dedue. And if so, that was enough for him to keep living. Pressing his weight against Dedue’s bulge, and feeling it grow larger against him was the validation he needed. Dedue’s chest hair was matted with carrion, and Dimitri salivated. He hummed against it, nuzzling, cat-like, degenerate and not caring in the slightest.

Dedue gripped Dimitri’s stringy hair as he began his work once more, not hiding his moan as he cleaned the arrow-wound, delighted to be of use. Dedue’s blood, the enemies, Dimitri’s own, it mattered not, he could not taste a thing. However, the weight and scent of Dedue’s blood on his tongue was enough, he savored it and let it stain his teeth, a gorgeous paint of Dedue’s own making. 

Dimitri wanted to sink his teeth into Dedue, a way to feel even more tied to him, but pushed the thought away. In reality, he wished Dedue would do so to him, creating a wound he could bear with utmost pride. Dedue tugged Dimitri’s hair hard, pulling him away.

“What is it?” Dimitri said pathetically. “Have I displeased you?”

“Not at all,” Dedue said, and crushed their lips together, tasting that which Dimitri could not, almost gagging. He pushed his own tongue into Dimitri’s mouth, roaming over his teeth, feeling the jagged mess inside. 

Dimitri wanted Dedue to take him in every possible way, filled up to the brim with his entire being. How else was he to be able to feel again? 

Dimitri’s body was shaking, overcome with sensation. Dedue let go of Dimitri’s head, allowing him to return to his task. Dimitri was thankful that only he was able to perform such an intimate duty. The press of their bodies against one another only caused more blood to ooze from the chest wound, Dimitri eagerly licking it, savoring each sacred drop. 

“Love,” Dimitri said, slurring a bit in his haze. “Do you think me a beast? Are they all right about me?” He rested his chin against Dedue’s pectorals, gazing up at him.

Dedue pushed Dimitri’s bangs back, wanting to view his face fully, an unappreciated beauty. “The opposite,” he stroked Dimitri’s cheek, the skin so thin and breakable. “They are wrong, in every way. You,” he kissed his forehead, ignoring the grimy taste. “Are the most precious in the world. A world without you is meaningless, my love.”

Dimitri’s tears mixed the blood and dirt on his face, causing his hair to stick. And Dedue loved him, loved him so much it hurt. 

Dimitri opened his mouth, a silent plea. Dedue knew what he wanted, depositing two fingers in his mouth, Dimitri closing it promptly and moaning, reverberating around the digits. He thrusted them, Dimitri receptive to the intrusion, his eye shut in pleasure. Dedue felt Dimitri’s teeth sink into him, lost in the feeling, obviously, but he allowed it for a moment before pulling them out, sufficiently wet.

Dedue was aching, and he slipped a hand down the back of Dimitri’s pants, rubbing gently at his hole. Dimitri was overjoyed, wrapping his lithe arms around Dedue’s neck. 

“I need you to fuck me,” Dimitri said, voice breaking. “I’ll die—“

“You won’t; so long as I am here,” Dedue slid his finger in deeper, penetrating the tight ring of flesh. He could feel Dimitri’s erection against his stomach, and sank another finger into the velvety heat of his beloved.

“Mm,” Dimitri rocked back. “Yes, yes, Dedue, there—“ 

Dedue found Dimitri’s sweet spot easily, he knew him better than he knew himself. He began prodding it gently, curving the finger inside Dimitri before adding another. Dimitri gasped, head falling against Dedue’s chest in bliss. 

Dedue kissed the crown of Dimitri’s head, taking in the smell of him, bloody, unkempt and beautiful. Dimitri’s hand ran down Dedue’s chest, attempting to reach into his pants, salivating at the mere thought.

“I want you inside me,” Dimitri’s voice cracked in a sob. “I need it so, so bad, Dedue, please—“

Dedue could tell Dimitri’s hole wasn’t nearly loose enough, but in this state being empty was more torturous than being painfully, forcefully filled. Dedue withdrew his fingers, Dimitri sighing with relief.

“Yes,” Dimitri tossed his shirt to the ground, revealing his scarred, bruised chest. “Allow me.” He slipped between Dedue’s legs, tugging his pants down, freeing his heavy cock. 

Dimitri crawled back up, resisting the urge to mouth Dedue’s dripping cock. Balancing on his knees, Dimitri hovered above Dedue, thighs shaking in anticipation. 

“Dimitri,” Dedue breathed, the pain of his wounds a distant memory. How was one to care about anything else when so beautiful a creature was offering himself, begging to be taken? 

Dimitri lowered himself, gripping Dedue’s shoulders for support. Dedue was right, he absolutely wasn’t stretched enough.

“Fuck me open,” Dimitri said blankly, his eye cloudy with pure lust. “It doesn’t matter how bad it hurts, Dedue, because it’s you, and I need it.”

Dedue gripped Dimitri’s already bruised hips and pushed him downwards, a cry ripping from his throat, the most exquisite sound Dedue had ever heard. Dimitri’s thighs were already coated in a light sweat, shaking uncontrollably as Dedue penetrated him slowly because Dimitri was too fucking  _ tight _ . Dimitri was crying, but wore the biggest smile Dedue had seen on him in ages. A thin line of blood trickled down his thighs.

“Oh, Dedue,” he moaned. “It burns, it’s amazing, goddess, Dedue, please—“

Dedue thrusted all the way inside, pushing a choked sob out of his beloved who collapsed against him. He cried on Dedue’s chest, enjoying being fully seated, connected, the pain and pleasure bringing him back to life.

Dedue ran a hand through Dimitri’s hair, the other holding his body steady on his cock, much too big, the tightness too sweet. 

“Dimitri, are you alright?” Dedue continued his hand down Dimitri’s jagged spine. “I do not wish to cause you harm, my love.”

Dimitri gave a weak laugh. “You could never hurt me. You’re the only one.”

He leaned it to kiss Dedue, eye closed serenely. Dedue met his lips, kissed him sweetly, wanting to show him how loved he was, how he deserved gentleness. Dimitri disagreed, kissing Dedue harder, teeth clashing. Dedue bit down on Dimitri’s lip and he squealed, beginning to move his hips slowly, finally—

And that was it, Dedue met Dimitri’s untimed, messy movements perfectly, as they were a pair connected heart and soul, for better or for worse. Their sex was reopening Dedue’s wounds slightly, marking Dimitri’s body with the browned, half-scabbed blood. 

“Do you love me, Dedue? Truly?” Dimitri ripped himself open on Dedue’s cock, planting messy kisses all over his face between moans. “How can you—possibly— _ fuck _ , Dedue, there, it’s so, ah—“

“I love nobody but you,” Dedue yanked Dimitri’s head back to suck on his neck, mark it. “I lived for 5 years, only to possibly see you once more, Dimitri. How else can I prove my love?”

Dimitri didn’t know the answer, himself, only knew he wanted to be fucked harder, filled up and marked by Dedue in every possible way. “Look at me,” Dimitri’s neck was love bitten, sickly pink. 

Dedue did so, staring into Dimitri’s icey blue eye, attempting to see farther than that, unravel him. Dimitri said nothing, only continued to lock eyes as he lifted himself all the way up before impaling himself once more, the tears flowing again, a release he needed.

“Dimitri,” Dedue breathed out. He slid his hands up from Dimitri’s hips to his chest, pressing his thumbs against Dimitri’s nipples. 

“Ah,” Dimitri mewled at the feeling. His nipples were extremely sensitive, Dedue had learned. He continued toying with one and placed his mouth on the other, sucking it dry.

“Bite it,” Dimitri commanded, bouncing on Dedue’s cock. “Please.”

Dedue sank his teeth into Dimitri’s chest, gently at first, but Dimitri made a noise of frustration. 

“Dedue, please.”

He bit down harder, but not enough to draw blood. Dedue removed his mouth and pulled Dimitri’s head down so they were level. Dimitri seemed so small, so pliable in Dedue’s arms.

“My love, why do you demand I hurt you?” 

Dimitri looked away, his pace slowing. The tent, previously filled with the sounds of oozing flesh and lovemaking became eerily silent. 

“Dimitri.”

Dedue suddenly felt his strength return. Somehow, Dimitri’s heart had that effect on him. Dimitri’s eye dilated as he was roughly pushed backwards onto the bed, Dedue hovering over him, still connected by the tip of his cock.

Dimitri felt so cornered, helpless and adored it. Dedue changed the pace, however, pulling Dimitri up by the thighs, Dimitri locking them around him in turn. Dedue lifted Dimitri by the back of his head, kissing him softly, before beginning to thrust again, Dimitri ready to be finished off hard. The blood on Dimitri’s underside had dried, sticky against the bed. Dimitri was confused, the gentle touches Dedue had to offer still so foreign. 

“Dedue, what...”

“My prince, I beg of you,” Dedue gave him a forlorn expression, not wanting to voice his anguish. 

Dimitri understood, somewhat. He too, wanted to be able to enjoy a loving touch, feel as if he deserved it. For now, all he could do was let go of his selfishness, give Dedue this. 

“I love you,” Dedue ran a thumb over the top of Dimitri’s cock, sensitive, pink. “I love you, Dimitri. No matter what others may say, I love you.”

Dimitri cringed, unable to hear such lies, but Dedue continued stroking him, pushing the thoughts away. Dedue was thrusting shallowly, but against Dimitri’s prostate, milking weak moans out of Dimitri’s throat with his touch. 

“Dedue, oh,” Dimitri tensed his legs around Dedue, aching for roughness, the pain. “I don’t understand...”

Dedue knew what Dimitri needed, especially in this state when he didn’t himself. Dedue quickened his pace to indulge Dimitri, but refused Dimitri’s attempts to lick and bite, countering with closed mouth, gentle love.

Dimitri was close, despite his frustrations. Dedue pulled out entirely, admiring his handiwork for a moment, Dimitri sobbing at the loss. Then, he thrusted all the way back in, hoping the overstimulation would be enough. With a few more thrusts in Dimitri’s tight hole, the prince spilled himself all over his chest, mixing with all the other fluids pooled there. 

“Dedue,” Dimitri cried. “What have you done to me?”

It broke Dedue’s heart to see Dimitri so broken, confused at the idea of love. He pulled Dimitri’s weak body against him tight, burying himself inside Dimitri as he came, which was what Dimitri was waiting for all along. He closed his eye in pure happiness at the feeling of Dedue’s seed pulsing inside him, the warmth trickling out and down his messy thighs.

At the slightest movement, Dimitri panicked. “No,” he whispered. “Don’t pull out, I need you, please.”

And Dedue complied as long as Dimitri needed, laying there with him as the sun went down.

“Say you’ll never leave me again,” Dimitri broke the silence after a time, his legs intertwined with Dedue’s in the wrecked cot. 

Dedue kissed Dimitri’s head, holding him so tight he could break. 

“You shall never be without me again, Dimitri.”

Dimitri didn’t believe him, but fell asleep in his arms regardless, reliving the years he spent without him in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for posting so much weird shit in the tag


End file.
